Christmas Gone Ron
by No Longer Alive Hearts
Summary: It's Christmastime at Galleria Stoppable, but it might not be good will to a certain blond man. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's something for the season. The sequel to Summer Gone Ron. Now, the reason for the title and timing is the concept that the two biggest vacations of the year is summer vacation and Christmas vacation (before it became the politically correct winter vacation). Things have changed a little from the ending of the last one, as would be expected from a several month break. I hope I can deliver as much fun as the last story.

To put it up front, the origins of this story is that I'm not a big fan of Kim/Ron. Mostly because it felt overly predictable. Now, I'm not going to be hating on Kim very much, but this might not be the story to the closed-minded Kim/Ron shippers, Yori fans, and some Kim fans.

Otherwise, stay tuned and have fun!

Chapter 1

Tis the Season

Ron stretched as we woke up in the morning. "Morning, Rufus!"

The naked mole rat slept on as his owner got out of bed. The blond human caught a warm shower, got dressed in his black shirt, tan pants, socks, shoes, toke, and apron. He arrived back at his bedside with the mole rat awake now. The pink pet put on his own chef's hat and gloves, before crawling up Ron's arm.

"Hey, you ready for a new day, Rufus?" Ron chuckled at the creature's antics.

The little fellow nodded happily and gave the young man a thumb's up. "Heh heh!"

A knock came at the door. "Stoppable, are you ready? You're two minutes late as it is."

"Just a moment." The blond man walked to the door and opened it. "Gee, Bonnie, it's only two minutes. It's not like it's the lunch rush."

"Yes, but if we're ever going to start working the breakfast shift, you're going to have to learn to get up earlier." Bonnie was holding her cell phone like a pocket watch in one hand and a clipboard in the other. "Not to mention everyone's already waiting downstairs."

"Okay. I'm coming. I'm coming." Ron walked downstairs beside the brunette. "But the kitchen's stocked, and we don't open for another hour."

"Ugh." Bonnie rolled her eyes, smirking. "It's been six months or so, and you still don't understand how to run a business. I give you until a year." She led the way through the door to the restaurant below.

As Ron followed through the door, he was greeted by a chorus of 'Hello's. "Hey, everyone. Nice decorations, by the way."

"Thanks." Marcella was pinning up another garland around the walls. Bonnie had been able to recruit most of the previous Middleton cheerleaders to attend the tables at Galleria Stoppable. If it weren't for as much business as the place got, they would never need or be able to support such a staff. Marcella and Hope were in charge of decorating for the big Christmas party next week, and they had spent so much time planning to decorate such a big place that they were only getting the decorations up now.

"By the way, Ron, I thought you were Jewish." Hope walked past with a big box of Christmas tree decorations. "Why are you so big into Christmas, then?"

"Oh, I'd say for the spirit of it all." Ron shrugged. "I mean, who doesn't feel good around Christmas?"

"How about her?" Marcella gestured over her shoulder.

A scatterbrained redhead came running through the door, panting and wide-eyed.

"Liz!" Bonnie placed her hands on her hips. "You're late again."

"I'm s-sorry." Liz pushed her hair back. "My parents still qu-question my working here." She waved her arms around wildly. "And it's only a couple munutes! At least I'm getting better!"

Bonnie shook her head. "Just go get changed into uniform." She turned to Ron as the redhead ran past. "I swear, I don't see why her parents don't just come over and meet you, if they're so worried." She scowled. "It's not like she's your only female employee!"

"Say, speaking of late employees," Ron looked around, "where are Monique and Shego?"

"They're out front, doing you know what." Bonnie looked down at her clipboard and tapped the documents a few times with her pen. "Three... two... one!"

The front doors flew open as Shego and Monique came walking in, Adrena Lynn being dragged between them with mischievous grin.

Shego huffed. "How many times do we have to save your butt, when you try to miss the trampoline on purpose?"

"Hey, I try to keep it real!" Adrena's smirk widened. "What fun is a stunt, if there's no real danger."

"Says the girl who tried to pass off the cheapest stunts as being real." Monique frowned as she stared down at the struggling blond. "Mm-hmm. I went there."

"Guys. Guys. It's no big deal. It's not like anyone got hurt." Ron chewed at his fingernail awkwardly, still a little unnerved. "At least she's not juggling knives and meat cleavers anymore. Or tightrope walking over boiling vats of vegetable oil."

Yes. Adrena Lynn was found to be a little... chaotic to be a waitress. She wasn't bad at it, but some of her attempted acrobatics intimidated some of the customers. She actually found her place as the advertising face of Galleria Stoppable. She'd often perform stunts at least twice a week, some more dangerous than others, and it was usually up to Shego and Monique to save her skin, if anything went wrong. It was a little tiring as Adrena Lynn seemed to have become somewhat suicidal after her first encounter with Team Possible. Nevertheless, her publicity stunts did pull in some crowds.

"Just get changed. All of you." Bonnie turned on another blond. "And that means you, too, Miss Ex-Heiress!"

Camille Leon was dressed in a Christmas Elf costume. "But why?" she complained as she turned to face Bonnie. "I pull this look off so well." She flicked one of her pointy ears. "And these are natural, too. Doesn't it look great for the season?"

"Maybe for the party, but this is a regular work day." Bonnie huffed.

Monique turned around at this moment. "Wait a minute. That's my prototype, isn't it?" She marched up to Camille Leon. "What did I tell you about stealing my clothes?"

Camille Leon turned to Ron. "Ronnie, the other girls are picking on me again."

Ron could only reply with a shrug. Whereas he could ordinarnily settle things down, he knew better than to get involved when it was an argument between Monique and clothes. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh oh. Trouble." Rufus ran up to hide beneath Ron's hat, covering his eyes with his little clawed hands.

"Oh, that is it!" Monique took a napkin off of a nearby table and twirled it up. She used it to whip Camille's bottom, causing her to shriek. "I am sick and tired of you always trying to hide behind Ron. Do you hear me?" She chased the shapeshifter in this manner to the women's changing room, likely to get her prototype costume back while maintaining decency.

Ron was blushing slightly, having been made the middle of an argument again. "Well, at least nothing was broken this time?" He offered a meek, hopeful smile to Bonnie.

The brunette shook her head as she noticed the missing napkin. "It would be better, if we could get Ms. Leon to cooperate with everyone else." She snapped her fingers. "Crystal!"

Another brunette with wavy hair ran in and replaced the missing napkin. Crystal had been Bonnie's right hand girl, when they were cheerleaders, despite rumors that it was Tara. Crystal still seemed to show that loyalty to Bonnie even now. "Let me guess. Monique and Camille again, right?"

"As always." Bonnie smiled. "At least you seem to be keeping things on the clock. Good work." She penned down a few comments. "You might expect a bigger Christmas bonus than some others."

"Hey I'm just glad to have a job better than cashier at a run down grocery store." Crystal looked around, before cupping her hand around her mouth. "But don't tell my dad I said that."

Ron and Bonnie nodded back. Crystal's father always seemed temperamental since his daughter came to work for Ron, leaving her own family's business. Fortunately, Ron's friendly and likable attitude could keep him at bay every time, as he considered the blond boy a guy he could trust.

Crystal nodded, before heading back to the kitchen to get some plates ready.

"Oops. Coming through!" The last blond on the staff tripped over her own feet, knocking into the ladder Marcella was standing on.

Hope and Ron ran over to steady the ladder, before the girl on top could fall over.

After steadying herself, Marcella glared down at the toppled blond. "Like, Jessica, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry." Jessica rubbed her head as she stood back up. "These are new shoes. I swear. Honest." Her freckled face blushed. As a cheerleader, she had been above average, but she couldn't seem to walk without crashing into something at least once a day.

"At least no one got hurt." Ron sighed. "Besides, you guys really should have someone holding the ladder still."

Rufus, who had been peeking out from beneath Ron's hat, heaved a sigh of relief.

"I guess you're right about that, Ron." Marcella placed a hand over her heart to slow it down. "Still, she needs to learn to stop bumping into things. This is, like, going to be the biggest thing we've done, since you opened, and most of us weren't working here when that happened. And we can't have trees falling over at the party."

"Would you mind helping us with the ladder, then, Ron?" Hope pointed back at the tree. "We need to get decorations done, before we open."

"That sounds like a great idea." Bonnie nodded as she walked over. "Much more efficient. After all, Ron, you did say you had the kitchen stocked up again, right?"

"Yeah. Of course." Ron nodded. "I always make sure it's stocked each night, so I can cook things freshly the next day."

"Great. I'll be at the front desk, if anyone needs me." Bonnie turned on her heel and walked to the register to take her part as hostess.

"You go ahead and grab some breakfast." Ron poked Rufus. "It looks like I'm going to be busy for a while."

Rufus cheered as he hopped out from beneath Ron's hat and darted for the kitchen. He was smacking his lips at the thought of a cheesy delight.

Hope gestured for Jessica to follow her. "Come on, Jess. Help me out with these ornaments. At least you're dextrous with your hands." She walked back to the huge Christmas tree.

Jessica nodded. "Thanks!" She quickly hugged Ron, pressing his head against her bosom. "And thanks for bailing me out of trouble again." She let him go, leaving his face a bright red, as she skipped over to the tree.

"Well, now. Just keep that ladder steady." Marcella continued with her garland. "That Joss girl is coming in later to help wash dishes, right? How old is she?"

"I don't know. Fourteen or fifteen. She never really told me." Ron shrugged.

"And where is she right now?" Marcella scowled slightly. "She might be five or six years younger than most of us, but I would have thought Bonnie would be getting on her case."

"Well, there aren't any dirty dishes yet, and Joss is visiting her family for Christmas vacation." Ron stopped as he thought about who else might be visiting that household.

...

The doorbell rang at the Possible household as the lady of the house opened the door to find her daughter there. "Hello, Kim. It's been so long!" She hugged her daughter warmly as she brought her into the house.

"Hey, mom." Kim hugged back. "France is nice, but it's great to be home."

"And thank goodness." Mr. Possible chuckled warmly. "Honestly, your brothers really have been a handful since you left. I've had to do everything in my power to keep them from turning every appliance in the house into a robot."

"Course, they get that from you, little brother." Slim walked into the foyer and tipped his hat. "Howdy do, Kim. Been a while since you last saw your Uncle Slim, ain't it?"

"Sorry about that." Kim let go of her mother and hugged her father and her uncle. "Been in Paris, you know."

"So what's that fancy lot like over there?" Slim chuckled. "Been eating that S-cargo stuff and all these other fancy do whats?"

"Not really." Kim shook her head. "I know it's a local delicacy, but I'm still not sure about eating snails."

"Shoot, if I would." Slim stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Man should be eating beef, not bugs."

"Now, Slim, don't be culturally insensitive." Mr. Possible patted his daughter's head. "After all, my little Kimmie is getting a great education over there. And she's paying for it herself." He beamed with pride.

"Yep. That's our Kimmie." Mrs. Possible placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder and smiled proudly as well."

"You guys." Kim blushed.

"Pardon me. Coming through." Jocelyn Possible pushed herself around the group. "Howdy, Kim! See ya, Kim!" She reached for the door handle.

"Whoa. Whoa! Where are you going?" Kim raised an eyebrow at her younger cousin's rush.

"Why, to Galleria Stoppable, o' course." Joss turned with a smile on her face. "Been mighty fine working there, even if I am only cleaning dishes. Course, Bonnie's been a real stickler about me being late. Especially as its the holidays with all the rush and rumble."

"Right." Kim's blush intensified, but this time in irritation more than embarrassment, though it still seemed cute embarrasment to her folks. She remembered the second reason why she had come back for Christmas.

"Well, I'll be seeing ya'll!" With that, Joss slammed the door behind herself as she headed off to work.

...

Okay, first thing anyone who read the last story might notice is that I did not include Betty Director in this. It wasn't her age so much as I couldn't find a reasonable, believable excuse as to why she'd leave crime fighting to become a waitress. I'm just going by the excuse that they couldn't find the GJ station or that Betty wouldn't leave work for a man or some such.

Anyways, I thought the Middleton Cheerleaders would be interesting becuase they received little characterization in the television series, and they just seem to have a fun aura to them.

I hope you guys all enjoy this silly sequel.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so much to catch up on. I'm sorry it's been so long, since I've written a chapter for this. I have two online courses and one home-schooling course at the same time, and I've been tending to housework, so I get a little busy.  
>Anyways, I hope I can continue this story to your liking. I have a few fun ideas yet. Please, read and enjoy. By the way, I apologize for the pun. I'm probably going to title the chapters like that a lot. There are good reasons, though. They relate to the chapters.<p>

Chapter 2

The Kim-pact Ron Has on Us

Hope stretched her back as she sat down in a chair after the late shift. "Well, that was good. Ten more days, til the party, right?"

"Yeah." Marcella nodded. "Well, like, at least we got all those decorations up. Things should be ready, like, now, right?" She rubbed the back of her head, smiling, as she lounged in her chair.

"I don't know," Crystal looked around the restaurant with her fellow employees. "It's not as though we have the invitations made and sent yet."

"Invitations?" Liz jumped slightly. "We actually have to make the invitations? I thought Bonnie said that peolpe were just going to come to the party. I mean, it's open citywide, right?" She chuckled nervously.

"We did, but that's for the whole city. You know, at the downtown convention center, where we're going to cater." Crystal sighed and leaned back in her chair. "But I can understand the worry. I'm not so sure I want my dad to come, either."

"It can't be that bad." Jessica grinned broadly. "I mean, Ron's a really nice guy. And it is a party. Who doesn't like a party?"

"Yeah? Like, Jessica actually has a point for once. And I don't mean, like, dropping silverware." Marcella smiled and folded her hands together. "Ron is a great guy." She paused and placed a finger on her chin. "I wonder why I never noticed that."

Crystal rubbed her chin. "Well, if you were to ask me, I think-"

"It's because Stoppable was Kim's pet!" Bonnie walked in, staring down the other girls imperiously. "What do you think the problem was? Who stood between Ron and us the whole time?"

"Kim." Crystal nodded. "I thought as much. I mean, don't get me wrong. Kim helped us out a lot in cheerleading, but she was running around all the time. I mean, being captain of the cheerleading squad and being committee president would normally be more than a full plate is most people. She had that save the world thing going."

"Girl, I know where you're coming from." Monique smiled as she leaned on the back of Crystal's chair. "Kim was a great friend. She really was. But she did bail on a few things which I needed her for, too."

"Kim was gone a lot." Hope nodded. "That's for sure, but what does that have to do with Ron? I mean, I thought it was going to be Jessica's turn, after Tara stopped crushing on Ron and moved on to Josh Mankey."

"My turn?" Jessica blinked for a second. "Oh, you mean my turn to have a crush on Ron." She paused again as though this were a bizarre suggestion. She smiled and clapped her hands together. "Well, he did make a really good mascot! And he was a good football player, too."

"Yeah, like, so what does Kim have to do with Ron?" Marcella raised an eyebrow. "Was it because he and her would, like, run off together on those crazy adventures? Or was it something like Ron wouldn't have been the mascot if Kim wasn't, like, a cheerleader? Because wasn't she, like, a cheerleader with you and Tara in middle school?"

"You mean you didn't notice?" Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose. "Honestly, I wonder about you sometimes, Marcella." She took a deep breath. "I mean, Ron would just follow her endlessly. It was almost sickening. And it was the fact that he acted more like a pet to Kim than Rufus does to him." She sighed. "Really, it was sad. If he could have acted like his own person."

"Than maybe you would have actually responded to Ron's invitations to a date?" Crystal raised an eyebrow. "Maybe Amelia, too. I mean, that's what happened, when he got the new haircut," she began counting on her fingers, "the multi-millionaire, the Oh Boys, that time when he was just spitting out all his honest feelings. That one made Kim a nervous wreck, but he had all the other girls eating out of the palm of his hand." She pulled out a notebook and flipped a couple pages. "Shall I continue?"

"No. No. That's enough." Bonnie huffed slightly. "Still, I mean, it's just, he is a great guy." She rubbed the back of her head and swallowed. "And if it wasn't for Kim, maybe he'd have had more of a social life..."

"I know what you're getting at, Bonnie." Monique tilted her head left to right, stretching her neck. "I mean, Ron and I had a lot of stuff going for us, but there was always that awkward Kim barrier. You know? She had him first as friends, and we didn't want to leave her as the third wheel."

"Oh, quit mincing around it!" Shego smirked as she sauntered up to the group. "If it wasn't for Kim, the boy would have had the confidence to actually get a date with you knuckleheads." She shook her head and chuckled. "It's embarrassing, I know, but I'm not gonna lie. He hit on me a few times. Wasn't a bad flirt. However, the princess usually had my attention, as I wanted to claw her eyes out. If it was just him and his little pet, then who knows? I admit, a little hero-villainess flirt banter would have been a relief from working with Drakken. But no! I had Kimmie practically breathing down my neck. Brawn is so boring." She coughed and lowered her voice, "Though I still want to claw the little diva's eyes out." She spoke up again. "But a suave guy would have been more my dish, if I were to order a hero."

"Speaking of which," Marcella pointed at Shego, "what, like, happened between you and the blue guy?"

"Yeah. I saw you guys on TV." Hope nodded. "You looked pretty cozy with that constrictor chrysanthemum around the two of you."

"I think it was kind of cute." Jessica giggled.

"Ugh. Okay, you see, right there!" Shego snapped her fingers, igniting her hand, startling the nearby Liz. "Okay, I don't want to think about that, all right? Drakken was seriously old enough to be my father. Now, age differences don't bother me. I mean, come on, I'm like six or seven years older than Ron. But an eighteen year age difference? I don't dig that sort of evil. Never did, never will. It was a publicity stunt, at most. And I still don't like to talk about it." She cleared her throat and exhaled heavily, relieving her powers. "I mean, if it was just Ron, it would have been a classic hero/villain's daughter romance thing going, you know. Real classic."

"I know what you mean about Kim interfering in things." Adrena Lynn swung down from one of the chandeliers, still hanging by her feet. "Boy, was that girl trouble. I mean, she had to flush my entire career down the toilet just because her parents didn't know how to raise her brothers."

"Wasn't she trying to save you or something?" Monique stared at the older blond woman curiously.

"Y-yeah. I remember seeing that on TV and in the newspaper." Liz swallowed. "You really did do some scary stunts, or were they all fake?"

Adrena shot a look that nearly gave Liz a heart attack. Once satisfied, she kicked the chandelier she was on gently, so she began spinning. She folded her hands behind her head. "Anyways, let's get back to business. Now, look, in case you bunc of stooges haven't figured it out, Adrena Lynn isn't my real name. My real name is Alexandria Lynx."

"No way!" Hope jumped up, practically squealing. "You're the younger sister of world famous skateboarder Cody Lynx?"

"Really?" Marcella laughed as she jumped up. "That is, like, so cool."

"SHUT UP! Don't you dare use that name around me!" Adrena Lynn snarled, scaring the two other girls back into their chairs.

"Hey, guys, I just heard some shouting." Ron stepped out of the kitchen and walked up to the group. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Ronnie." Bonnie leaned her head back and smiled. "Just girl talk. Things you wouldn't be interested in. A lot of hormones."

"Well, okay. But I don't want any fighting." Ron raised an eyebrow, ignorant of a couple blue sparks rushing through his hair for a split second. "I mean, we're all friends here, right?"

"Right!" All the girls gave him academy award grins, nodding mechanically.

It was an almost awkward moment for Ron as he walked back to the kitchen. "Well, if you guys need anything, I'm just making a late dinner, so feel free to order anything, if you want."

"We're good!"

Ron just kept walking back to the kitchen with what seemed like an odd staring contest, where all his female employees were watching him unblinkingly, until he entered the kitchen again.

With Ron safely out of earshot, Adrena coughed. "Anyways, like I said, I don't want to hear that guy's name. And I want you guys to keep calling me Adrena Lynn. You have no idea what is was like suffering beneath that toad." She huffed. "For years, my parents were impressed with his skateboarding, praised his dangerous stunts, always attended his big performances. Me? I was their little girl. I was supposed to sit behind a stupid little flute or on the stool for a piano, and my idiot relative was allowed to live out his dreams." She grit her teeth. "Well, you can bet that didn't fly with me, when I left home. I took to the road, and I became my own stuntwoman. Sure, I faked a few stunts, but I impressed the socks off of even _his _fans." She rolled her eyes. "Then Miss Goody-two-shoes had to 'save' me and mess everything up."

Ms. Lynn sighed. "Seriously, and why'd she do it? Because I was a bad influence on her little brothers. It's called entertainment. If her parents can't keep her own idiot relatives from killing themselves, then they need to be more responsible parents. I shouldn't have to take the flack for someone not having a watchful eye on their brats. My show had a viewers discretion advised rating, anyways. What were they doing watching it?" She shook her head. "Anyways, I guess that's not the point. With Kim, it really felt personal, and it was that whole estrogen battle thing. She was a girl. I was a girl. The best I could do was threaten her boyfriend. If it had just been Ron who had reported me in the newspaper, then it probably would have been a risky little game of truth and dare. Maybe his little speech about honesty wouldn't have been so numb on me. Fact is, if it was just Ron, it would have been interesting. With Kim, I had to make it interesting."

"Did someone call my name?" A redhead came walking over to the group, wearing a purple top.

"Camille, nobody's falling for that here." Shego rolled her eyes groaning.

"Camille?" Jessica tilted her head in confusion, staring at the redhead. "But isn't that Kim?"

An embarrassed chuckle passed through the rest of the girls as they acknowledged Jessica's confusion. Shego reached over and tugged on "Kim"'s long hair, snapping the heiress back into her original form due to pain.

"Hey, watch it." Camille rubbed the back of her head, wincing in pain. She sniffed. "I mean, I nearly became Ron's girlfriend five times doing that. Maybe he's just into redheads or something. I might be a good imposter, but I stink at immitating."

At the 'redhead' comment, Liz cringed. "That doesn't mean everyone's going to get mad at me now, does it?"

"Chill, girl. No one's going to get mad at you." Monique smiled warmly. "And though I do understand your guys' point, let's be honest with ourselves. If it wasn't for Kim, none of us would have even known about Kim."

"Seeing how as it was Kim Possible who moved into town, and not Ron, that is a statistical unlikelihood that none of us would have known him." Crystal was scribbling figures in her notebook. "But your point does come across."

"Yeah, quick question." Shego popped her lips. "I mean, Kimmie's out of the picture and all, but if we were to even argue over who gets Ron, monkey-boy in there will go all super-powered and blow us up."

Bonnie cringed. "Well, that's why we're waiting for him to pick, right?" She lowered her voice, "And that Kim never comes back."

...

Far across the ocean, in a fortress on a high mountain, a team was forming.

"You are the elite of the elite." A young woman, as judged from her physique, for her face was overed with a mask. "You have all been trained to know everything about ninjutsu. You are all the best this school has to offer. Last time, I thought the extraction process would be easy. I took trainees. This time, I will need all of your skills."

The five before the young woman bowed respectfully.

"Are you sure about this?" A sage man walked into the room quietly. His beard all but swept the floor like his red robe. "Is this truly wise? For your quest will not be easy."  
>"I understand, sensei." The masked woman nodded. "But this must be done. The chosen one must return to Yamanouchi."<p>

"Very well. I will not stop you. And I will pray for your safe journey." The elderly fellow stepped to the side. "But a word of warning. There is much more to him than meets the eye. You will learn that soon."

"I understand." The woman turned to her troops. "Follow me, quickly. There is much to be done!" She ran out with her fleet, dropping a newspaper clipping on the floor.

"Ah, Stoppable-san." Sensei picked up the piece of paper, looking at the picture. "I do wish you very merry holidays." He chuckled to himself in an all-knowing way.

...

And that's it for this chapter. I hope it was good. Decided to add a little history to Adrena Lynn. In fact, the next four chapters will be heavily steeped in characterization. Then there will be one big action chapter, followed by three revolving around the Chrismas Party, and one epilogue.

Hope you all had fun!


End file.
